Aseptically packaged juices and other drinks have become popular grocery items in recent years. Typically, aseptically sealed packages are provided as a flexible container in the shape of, for example, a rectangular box or as a flexible pouch. The containers often are provided in combination with a beveled, pointed straw which is used to puncture the seal of the package. If the container is being gripped firmly when the straw punctures the seal, liquid from the container is apt to squirt out of the container and up through the straw. Similarly, when the straw is seated in the container through the seal, squeezing of the container can cause liquid to squirt out of the straw. If the container falls over, liquid will spill out of the container through the straw. Similar problems exist with respect to other types of containers in which a straw is inserted into a container such as a drinking cup through a relatively tightly fitting hole, in, for example, a plastic lid.
Proposals for remedying the problem of liquids squirting from the straws of flexible containers have been directed to strengthening the container walls so that the container is not so easily deformed. This solution would add to the cost of the container. An alternative solution has been the provision of hard plastic cases adapted to fit around the outside of the rectangular box packages. This successfully prevents deformation of the package when it is squeezed. But the plastic shell must be purchased separately by the consumer or provided separately by the manufacturer or retailer of the packaged liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,527 to Gamblin, Jr. proposes a solution to the problem of liquid spillage through a straw seated in a container. According to the disclosure of this patent, a drinking straw is provided with a one-way flow valve to normally prevent flow of liquid into the straw. The application of suction interiorly of the straw is said to collapse an elastic member permitting fluid to flow. Termination of the suction is said to permit the elastic member to re-expand and seal the straw. The elastic member is attached to the straw at the entrance end of the straw or is disposed within and completely across the interior of the straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,814 to Conn discloses a beverage container which includes a built-in straw. According to the proposal of this patent, a container is provided with an internal vertical tube and an external tube or straw which connects to the internal vertical tube. The straw can be used to seal the container by turning, which results in disalignment of portholes in the external and internal tube. Further turning of the external tube aligns the portholes allowing the tube to be used as a drinking straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,173 to Ruiz proposes a leak proof closure for containers such as plastic or paper cups used primarily in fast food restaurants. A special container lid is provided with an orifice through which a straw can be inserted and the lid also includes an anchorage for engaging the drinking end of the straw. After the straw has been inserted through the orifice, it is bent at a location above the orifice and the drinking end of the straw is engaged with the anchorage member, thereby securing the straw in a bent position and preventing leakage through the straw in the event that the container is knocked over.
These and other known proposals for reducing spillage involve various shortcomings including difficulty of manufacture and/or the necessity for modification of the container or a closure member for the container.